Ellelim Zetitas
Ellelim Zetitas '''(alternatively spelled '''Elleli, Ellali, Ellalim, depending on region and dialect), born in the year 505 AL is the patriarch of the Zetitas dynasty and a major politician of Hadašham. He is of mixed Lifili-Hadašhim origin, and the orhana kulum of Kartam, thus being the supreme religious authority of the Thousander Faith. He is famous for being one, if not the wittiest person of power in the subcontinent, with a respected renown in the north, in the west and in the east alike. Although a man of age, who carries scars for life from his long march, he stil remains a supreme player during the recent events. Birth and early life The Zetitas family was an unremarkable one during the tenure of the late Hanusa, fater of Ellelim, although the forerunners were almost all capable merchants amassing quite a wealth. He was a weak willed man, lacking any sense of mission, pride or self control, who almost gambled the family fortune away. Called Hanusa the messy, Hanusa the drunkard, Hanusa the sot, Hanusa the unlikely fiscal doom was always knocking on the doors of the famous Zetitas palace in Kartam. He was a fifth son, his moral impairments were tolerated by his fater, in the oponion that he Will become a well-hidden bare branch of the much larger tree. After the dying off of the elder siblings, the large wealth fell into the neck of the unprepared and undereducated Hanusa, who married a willing, brainy, strong girl of an upstart merchant family. She, Beaile Zetitas was largely responsible in keeping the family business running, while his husband was drinking, whoring, and gambling away from her. Their relationship was devoid of any emotion, turbulent, and on-off violent, with Beaile being more often than not on the giving end of the blows. After the two married in 498 AGV, she gave birth to four daughters, all of whom died in childhood or als Young adults before marriage, and finally in 505 AGV to Ellelim, their first and only son. His husband was again drunk during the labour, but at nightfall he returned with a chain of pure gold weighting almost two pounds. Beaile accepted the gift, but did not forget the yet-another humilation. In the coming months, after recovering from her wound she took her revenge. She ordered the kidnapping of two toddlers, both children to one of Hanusa's favourite courtesan. She was blackmailed with their life, to strangle the then-again blackout drunk family father to death with the solid gold gift, in the presence of the victorious, and quite amused Beaile. As a payment, she bestowed the piece upon the assassin, who gladly took it, along her children. But her ease was deadly, as Beaile organised a much wider-reaching plot. With the help of a trusted dubšar, city judge, she had arrested the courtesan for theft and murder of his husband. The girl was escorted to the prison already mutilated with her tongue torn out, but as the family was that time wealthy, albeith less-known among the upper echelons of the society, this inconvenient part of the story remained completely forgotten. The whore was tried and sentenced to die that night, under the outmost blackout. She was sewn into a sack with large stones, and thrown into the Šyul, half-a-mile downriver from the Western Seagate. Executioners were the well-paid, loyal memebers of the Zetitas household, who all too perfectly understood what they risked with breaking their silence. Beaile Zetitas was a strong-willed and able commander with natural beauty and elegance. She disdained violence, wars and other revelations of hard power, as she was much more familiar with intrigue, machinations, manipulation, espionage and assasinations. She was the best-informed noble in alll of the.